User talk:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd
--DarkLantern 15:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Articles with unsourced statements Be sure to mark what you think is unsourced or untrue, otherwise no one editing/reading the page will know what you're talking about. --Nognix 13:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's a depiction of Guy Fawkes' face, as said here. I like the look of the mask and I also was very much intrigued by the graphic novel V for Vendetta and of course by the movie made about it afterwards. I definitely liked what it stood for in the movie V for Vendetta and now it has been hogged by Anonymous, which is quite annoying because using the mask nowadays marks you as some sort of revolutionary..--Nognix 23:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Talk: Helm's Deep I'm posting this here since my answer became quite long and this is a discussion we shouldn't have on a page's talk page. Here we go! Note that I am not good at writing these exceptionally long texts since I fail at structuring my text, yes, you might find arguments located in random paragraphs of my text. "I would know as an admin of five wikis, as stated on my user page. " Dis. This is the reason why I was being sarcastic towards Zeta, we're on a wiki, you don't go around, even though I do that myself at times, saying: "I'm admin on five wikis so I am better than you." Nope, you aren't. I was annoyed by this so I decided to check out which wikis he was actually an admin on. I think 2 (correct me if I'm wrong) wikis don't have +50 pages so adminship on those wikis is hardly worth anything, if you're talking in worth of things. Another thing that struck me was that the wikis aren't in good shape, you're an admin for crying out loud, do something about that, you're one of the important persons on the wiki, get it in shape! Finding vandalism on any of the wikis he was admin on proved to me adminship was some kind of hollow title he waves around with to impress other wiki users. The response I got on my comment was even more pretentious and further confirmed my thoughts. "I am not the primary admin of Stronghold Wiki anyway. " Wut? That doesn't matter! You are still an admin! Also, I haven't exactly been to negative towards you in this thread, in my opinion. I like the fact that you don't wave your adminship around and about that front page, I checked it on the Merlin wiki, it looked good, it suited the wiki's art style. I think that it wouldn't fit in here as this wiki's main page isn't focused around pictures, it's focused around text (featured article, portals to important articles) which is imo perfect for a book first wiki. Furthermore, I said what I said there (Still mean it, btw.) as people were saying "Looks good." etc. If it wasn't for something important as the main page of a wiki on an important subject, I wouldn't have posted anything, the quality of it was just too low to feature on the main page. My critique on that picture was honest, I looked at it for a long time, I figured out what I didn't like, I opened it up in my Photoshop to check those jagged cut edges, I stated all that I didn't like about it. If you want to do something like that, be sure of what you can and what you can't. You made something, put it up for other users to say their thoughts about it (which is the sensible thing to do) so, as said before, I subjected it to my opinion and then someone barges in and criticizes criticism? I thought: "Well sorry, that's my opinion and I'm not going to change it because it isn't your opinion as well. Everyone's entitled to their own." So that's what I said to her and then we both started derailing the thread (of which I'm quite sorry btw). Then after 5 days of waiting, lotrNERD barges in again, does some more backbiting and throws some more mud at me. (I like that you accepted my opinion without bothering to discuss it btw). At that point I was quite annoyed by her already, then I saw the other blog post (which was made by lotrNERD, if I recall correctly) where she asked for us to have a discussion. People do just that, they start discussing with her about which outcome the battle (?) would have. That would've been fine if she didn't block off any form of discussion by saying all people were dicks for proving her wrong all the time. I mean, what's the point in doing that? I don't understand that at all. PS: Oh and it would be nice if you could make your signature an actual button to go to your profile/talk page. I can't type your name on this keyboard so I always have to go to my contributions and find my answers on your blog posts. : )--Nognix 18:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Test ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 00:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC)